Unexpected
by DemonRaider162
Summary: Lara was planning to go on a nice vacation, after working non-stop with her expedition group; The Endurance. When she thought she was on the right plane to a beautiful island in Mexico. She ends up on the wrong plane, to a gloomy city in Mexico, called Limbo City. While wondering the city of Limbo, she meets a young male by the name of Dante.


A young archeologist; Lara Croft, has finally decided to take a brake from all the work she's been doing. What other way is there to spend, but to go to a nice, relaxing island.

Lara had already gotten on the plan to go to some island in the South of Mexico. At the moment, she was too careless and tired to realize she was on the wrong plane. She fell asleep after being in the plane for 5 minutes.

Once she had awakened the plane was about to land. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. "Huh? This look nothing like the island I was picturing." The brunette said squinting her eyes.

The plane had fully landed on the ground, she was told to exit the plane. The female adventurer looked around as she finally noticed she took the wrong plane. She sighed heavily then entered into the airport.

"Well, Lara, there's not going back now." She said to herself and got her suitcase and other belongings. After that, she got walked out of the airport and began to wonder around the city. She passed a sign and backed up a little, then looked at it. "Limbo City?" She tilted her head and looked at the sign.

The British brunette backed up as she kept looking at the sign then turned her body and head toward the side walk and began walking down the side walk again, looking for some sort of hotel or something that she could spend the night in.

She looked at the different buildings attached to one another, they were all just, small stores, big stores, banks, but no sign of a hotel.

Dante sat idly in his new shop "Devil May Cry". The name flashed over the door of the shop. He started his business of hunting demonic creatures recently, expecting it seemed to him that his shop wasn't quite the famous one in The City of Limbo.

His relax session after a cold comforting shower left him with his pizza on his desk and his jacket hanging on a hook.

He idly took one bite of the pizza staring at the roof. He let out a sigh of boredom. He pulled out Ebony pointing at the musicbox shooting it, that turned it on with his favourite music.

"That's more like it." He said closing his eyes with a smirk on his face and he let his head rest on his palms.

She walked a little more down the street, still not finding a single hotel. "I guess, I'm just going to ask someone." She said to herself. She looked around not seeing anyone on walking on the side walk, only her.

It seemed weird to her that no one was there but her, since it was a pretty big city. As she kept walking she saw a shop, by the name of "Devil May Cry" and walked to the door. "What do I have to lose?" She said to herself and opened the door.

She looked around the shop as she heard music playing, then notice a male with dark hair. She walked toward him. "Sorry to bother you, but is there any hotels around here? I'm kind of new to this place and I have not seen one." She asked.

Dante opened his eyes hearing the door glanced at the door and saw a brunette walking looked a little lost and he was sure her business was nothing related to his job.

"Good evening. And welcome to Devil May Cry" He said sitting straight on his chair." As for hotels, there is none in Limbo. But it is a friendly one." He smiled getting up taking a bottle of '666' beer.

"Tell me how may I serve you?" He unscrewed the cap, put the bottle up to his mouth, and took a gulp.

Lara sighed and mumbled quietly. "Well, fuck." She thought is was kind of strange that there was not a hotel around a city like this, then remembered her asked her a question.

"Uh, nothing, I just needed help trying to find out where a hotel was." The British brunette said casually and watched him.

"But you don't look like you can walk down the streets asking for ways." He walked towards her offering her the bottle of beer." Why don't you have a drink instead. Might warm you up in a cold evening like this"

Dante spoke casually holding out the bottle with his usual playful but greeting smile.

The young adventurer smiled at him and took the glass. "No, thanks. I don't drink beer." She mumbled as she looked at him.

The young Nephilim shrugged and put the bottle of '666' beer on the counter. Dante walked up to the hanger and took his jacket throwing it at the woman.

"Put it on. It'll help." He said walking to the couch to sit on it where his beloved sword Rebellion was leaned against.

She looked at him, then at the jacket and put it on, then walked to the couch as well and sat down. "Really, thanks for this." Lara smiled then glanced over at his sword. "Hmm." She squinted her eyes a little.

"Is there something wrong?" Dante asked her then looked at his sword that was drawing her attention. He grinned at her expression.

"You probably wouldn't want to look at it." He picked up his sword then it vanished with a few golden sparks in his hands.

Lara looked at him with a confused expression on her face. She shook her head, thinking that maybe she was just hallucinating, so she did not pay it any mind.

"So, I don't believe I caught your name?" The British brunette asked him and waited for a answer. "Mine is Lara, by the way."

"Dante" The young Nephilim male returned a smile with his name. He noticed her confused expression at the sight of his sword disappearing in thin air, but what she saw wasn't wrong.

"You really don't look pretty well. You must have had a long journey and ended up in a wrong place." He chuckled a bit reading her tired face and her worried expression.

"As I said this is a friendly city and I can let you rest here if you like."

Lara looked at him as a smile appeared on her face. "Really?" The young adventurer questioned and rubbed her eyes. She no longer looked confused, but she was still wondering about that sword in her mind.

"Sure." Dante smiled at her satisfied face."There's the bedroom." He pointed at a door right beside the bathroom behind his counter.

"Make yourself at home. The Devil May Cry is all yours'. " He got up stating the words than emptied the bottle that was on the table.

"Thanks." Lara stood up and made her way to the bedroom that he was pointing at. She opened the door and turned on the light. The brunette looked around the room satisfied and closed the door.

She took off her shoes and laid down on the bed.

Dante walked into the bathroom for a refreshing shower. He left his cloths outside the bathroom and turned on the shower leaving the door half open as he was accustomed to.

The steam filled the room and went outside making his shop foggy.

Lara realized that she left her suitcase outside moment later. So, she opened the door and walked out of the room. She saw all the fog, but she didn't mind it. She walked toward her luggage and picked up and wen back to the bedroom.

Dante walked out of the bathroom after taking his shower shaking the water off his dark put on the red amulet at the door and saw Lara at the door of the bedroom with her suitcase.

She turned her head and noticed Dante standing there. "Uhh." She also notice he was nude. She turned her head and opened the door and closed it slowly.


End file.
